


Homecoming

by writingdetritus



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Young Indiana Jones Chronicles
Genre: ;), F/F, Genderbending, Girls Kissing, fem!indy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingdetritus/pseuds/writingdetritus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Indy and Nancy ditch school and figure some things out about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> And so begineth Hannah's slew of Fem!Indy fics. Enjoy.
> 
> tumblr: http://indysagirl.tumblr.com/

School in August in Princeton New Jersey was literally hell. Alright, maybe it wasn’t as hot as India or the Sudan, but being stuck in a classroom, in a dress with stockings, when the sun was high and there were large cumulous clouds in the sky…. Indiana wanted to do nothing but jump on her bike and ride up to the cherry farm and lay in the grass and maybe look for animal bones, but no. She had to sit in Mrs. Hatherford’s grammar class. Sit there, with her head in her hands and listen to the old lady drone on and on and on…. And Nancy wasn’t even in class. No one to pass notes to, to laugh at how big Mrs. Hatherford’s bulbous eyes looked in those specs.

Indy knew it was a bad idea to choose the window seat in the back - but she really did hate this class. Her father said disliking a class but still taking it would build character and strength of mind. Indy thought it was just a big ol’ waste of time. She tapped a pencil against her chin, watching as a bird fluttered into the tree just outside the window. A sparrow. Just then - a flash of red. A tap on the glass. Nancy’s smiling face.

“Henrietta,” Mrs. Hatherford called from the front of the class. “Are you paying attention?”

“Yes Ma’am,” Indy said, quickly straightening up. She glanced out the window again and Nancy was beckoning her to come outside.

“Then describe to me a mixed condition.”

Indy sighed frustratedly, dropping her pencil onto her desk. “A mixed construction is a sentence with incompatible elements that begins with one type of structure and shifts to another type of structure. In these sentences, the speaker sets out to say one thing and abruptly switches to something else resulting in confusion,” Indy took a breath. “Subject plus predicate equals sentence _or_ phrase plus clause equals logical connection. These will always make sense as distinct equations. However, one component of an equation is mixed with a component of another equation, the meaning becomes unclear.” Indy could tell Mrs. Hatherford was grudgingly impressed.

“Example?”

Indy wanted to throw the pencil at her. This class was so pointless!

“If I were you, I wouldn’t have worn mismatched stockings. Can I be excused to the bathroom?” Before Mrs. Hatherford could answer, Indy was already slipping out of the classroom, the titters from her classmates following her out in the hallway.

Finally outside, Nancy ran up to her.

“You got out!”

“No thanks to you, I had to answer grammar questions and then I accidentally insulted Mrs. Hatherford,” Indy said grumpily,leaning down and pulling up her stockings.

“Accidently?” Nancy raised her eyebrows, throwing her red hair over her shoulder. “Sure.”

“Shush! Let’s get out of here before anyone sees us,” Indy said, grabbing Nancy’s arm. They ran to where their bikes were leaning against the wall. “Where are you taking me anyway?”

“I thought a nice excursion to the fields past Mr. Peterson’s and pick some blackberries or something.”

“You have a car?”

“Can we take your dad’s?”

Indy slammed on her brakes, making the rubber screech a bit on the cement. “Nance! You know he’d kill me! He hates me driving!”

“He isn’t home, is he?” Nancy said, looking back at Indy.

“No…,” Indy paused. And then grinned. “If we get it back before 3 I think we’ll be good.”

“Deal! Race you!” Nancy started peddling away from Indy, but Indy had longer legs and had already hiked her skirt up above her knees.

“You can’t beat me if my arms were tied!” Indy called, catching up to her, and then passing her. Nancy stuck out her tongue.

Finally they pulled into Indy’s driveway. She left the bike on the ground, running up to the garage. Opening it, she pushed out the Buick and hopped in. Nancy jumped in beside her.

“Ready?” Indy asked, grinning as she turned on the electric self starter. Even this Buick was better than Butch’s Model T.

“Ready,” Nancy bounced a little on the seat and they started off.

The road to the fields was pretty smooth till they hit the entrance, where the ground was potholed from all the cattle tromping through. Indy kept having to change gear, and they lurched from side to side, but of course, good ol’ Nancy didn’t care. Finally they made it and she hopped out, Indy close behind.

Some would have said it was childish of them to scramble through the blackberry brambles, getting twigs in their hair, cuts on their cheeks and juice stains all over their summer garments, but neither cared too much what other’s thought. It was fun. It was living.

Nancy started putting the berries in the front of her dress, gathering as many as she could with the help of Indiana.

“Do you think the cherries are ripe?” Nancy asked Indy. Indy looked up the field to where the cherry orchards were, the old gnarled trees beckoning with their branches heavy with fruit.

“I’ll run and see,” Indy said, picking up her skirt and dashed away. The wind felt amazing in her hair, on her sweaty neck. Her mother would be so disapproving if she saw her daughter now, Mrs. Seymour would have probably smacked her on the back of the head, but really, she didn’t need to worry about either. They weren’t here.

Arriving at the treeline, Indy reached up and picked a black cherry and popped it into her mouth. It was juicy and fresh, the tartness making her suck in her cheeks just slightly as she rolled the pit around in her mouth. She began to gather the cherries in her skirt as well, popping almost every other one into her mouth.When her skirt was heavy, she turned and walked back to the now lounging Nancy.

“This is great, thanks for taking me out here,” Indy said gratefully, plopping herself down next to her best friend.

“No problem,” Nancy smiled, handing a blackberry to Indy. “But our clothes are totally ruined I think.”

“Worth it.”

“Agreed.”

They lay back in the soft grass, watching the giant clouds slowly cross the sky. Indiana passed another cherry over to Nancy.

“Hey that cloud looks like a giraffe!” Nancy said, pointing above her. Indy followed her finger.

“No, it looks like an elephant trunk,” Indy said, squinting up at it.

“Well _now_ it does,” Nancy pursed her lips, letting her hand fall down. “The wind shifted it.”

“That one looks like a hat, a great big ol’ french hat,” Indy said, pointing to her right, her arm over Nancy. “Like those ones you see Marie Antoinette wearing.”

“With the wig! Yeah it does!” Nancy said excitedly. She handed Indiana another blackberry. “What about that one?” She pointed over Indy now.

“Looks like a sphinx,” Indy said. Nancy dropped her hand on Indy’s stomach.

“Course it does,” Nancy laughed. “You just wish you were back in Africa or somethin’, don’t you Indiana Jones?”

“Yeah…. but maybe you could come to,” Indy turned her head and looked at Nancy.

“Oh I don’t know, seems a bit too… exotic for me. I’m just New Jersey me,” Nancy smiled at Indy. Indy shook her head.

“You really should broaden your horizons Nance,” Indy said seriously.

“Yeah and you should stop worrying about consequences so much,” Nancy shot back. She held up another blackberry and Indy opened her mouth. She dropped it in. “You gotta loosen up some. I know your dad can be a pain, but Indy! That’s why I had you come here. You just gotta skip class sometimes.”

“If my father heard you saying that,” Indy said, closing her eyes in an attempt of fained pain. “‘Now Junior, if you should shkip classh one more time, I can shee your career floating down the Gangesh and then shinking.’” Indy mimicked her father. Nancy laughed. “‘You’ll end up shome poor houshe wife, inshtead of the intellectual I brought you up to be.’”

“He wouldn’t say that!”

“Wouldn’t he tho’?” Indy said, suddenly the frown becoming real. “All he ever wants me to do is read his books and study. He doesn’t think adventuring is a lifestyle. He can’t see me as anything other than a historian or linguist or something _boring_.”

“You _are_ quite good at languages,” Nancy said, trying to comfort. “I always like it when you talk in some foreign speak. It’s like I’m an exotic princess and you are the… the strange traveller come to give me riches and make my dreams come true.”

“Vraiment? Vous l'aimez när jag talar σε ξένες γλώσσες Sie, Prinzessin?” Indy said quickly, switching from French, to Swedish, to ancient Greek to German. Nancy giggled.

“That’s so amazing!”

“It’s alright,” Indy said, staring back up at the sky. “When you can pick them up so easily there stops being a challenge. I mean, I dream in Latin now. I’m learning Hungarian and I plan on writing all my future college essays in spanish.”

“Ha, ha, very funny,” Nancy said. “But it is a talent. Your father is right! You shouldn’t let it go to waste.”

“When did this conversation suddenly become about me? Everyone seems to think I’m going to fail somewhere down the line.”

“I never said that!” Nancy said, sitting up.

“Well you were thinking it.”

“Jones!” Nancy said sternly. Indy glanced up at her, squinting in the sunlight. “Get yourself out of that little hole you’ve made yourself and enjoy the day!”

Indy crossed her arms under her bust, turning her head away. “Fine.”

“Good,” Nancy said, the smile back in her voice. “Now eat another berry.” The cool berry pressed against Indy’s lips, and she willingly opened them.

Nancy laid down beside her again, taking a cherry and looking back up at the sky. They lay in silence for a bit, Indy listening for the calls of different birds, trying to identify them. The buzzing of a bee distracted her, and she watched the large black bumble bee fly by her head.

“You got a date for homecoming?” Nancy finally broke the silence.

“No,” Indy said, turning her head to look at her. “You?”

“Butch asked me.”

“You said no, right?”

“Course dummy. I’d only ever say yes if it were to annoy you,” Nancy laughed. Indy flicked a cherry stem at her. “Hey!” Nancy picked the stem out of her red hair. “So no, I don’t have a date.”

“We could always go together,” Indy said before she could stop herself. Her stomach suddenly felt like it was cast in iron.

“Yeah!” Nancy said, sitting up. “That’s a great idea!”

“Wait,” Indy said. “Really?” Now her stomach was full of writhing snakes. “As friends?”

“Or as… sweethearts,” Nancy scrunched up her nose, her cheeks growing pink.

Indy said up so fast she hit Nancy in the face with her head. “Sorry! Sorry!” She said panicky, reaching out to her. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I’m fine,” Nancy said, cupping her nose. “Is that a yes?”

“So you like me?” Indy asked cautiously.

Nancy dropped her hands, “Course dummy,” she rolled her eyes. “Don’t you like me?”

“Yeah,” Indy said. She could feel the heat on her neck and rising into her cheeks.

“Course you do! I knew you did,” Nancy said. She tossed Indiana another blackberry. “So, homecoming and maybe prom?”

“P-prom?” Indy stuttered. She dropped the berry in the grass. “Alright.”

“Great!” Nancy said. “Want another berry?”

“Sure,” Indy said. Her stomach had returned mostly to normal, but her hands felt jittery and she knew she wouldn’t be able to stand steadily on her legs any time soon.

“Then you gotta come and take it,” Nancy popped a berry in between her lips and leaned forward. Indy took a shaky breath then smiled as Nancy raised her eyebrows expectantly. Leaning forward, Indy took the berry with her own mouth, chewed it and swallowed, all while only centimeters from Nancy’s lips. After a moment she bent forward again and kissed Nancy lightly on the mouth.

Nancy kissed back, pulling Indy down back onto the grass. Their fingers entwined and they kissed lightly, Nancy giggling as her hair got in Indy’s face. Soon, she snuggled down into Indy’s arms, and Indy sighed happily.

“... Erat admirari.” Indy murmured to herself, staring up at the blue sky. What a day to skip Mrs. Hatherford’s grammar lectures.

“Was that latin?” Nancy asked, looking up at Indy.

“What? Oh yeah, sorry,” Indy said, her mouth twitching into a smile. “Like I said, I dream in it. Apparently I think in it sometimes too.”

“That’s nice,” Nancy smiled, closing her eyes. “I could almost use a nap. Ate too much.”

“The sun is nice,” Indy said, her eyelids suddenly feeling very heavy. She felt herself starting to drift away, but she kept blinking her eyes furiously. She looked up at the sun’s course. Which it seemed…. a little too far down to the right for her liking.

“Oh my god, _merda_ ,” Indy said, sitting bolt upright, knocking Nancy to the side.

“What is it?” Nancy asked worried as Indy jumped to her feet and stuck her hands into her deep pockets.

Indy pulled out her watch and glanced at the time, and then at Nancy with a crazed look in her eye. “The car.” Was all she said, and then she was off sprinting towards where they left the Buick.

 

 


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah so homecoming with fem!indy is an interesting character study ;)

Homecoming was that evening and Indy was feeling sick to her stomach about it. Nancy kept saying everything would be fine, but she could feel the pressure of dressing up wearing her down. Indiana had up to this point always skipped school socials, turning down the few boys that had asked her in the beginning to just being left out - which was exactly how she liked it. She hated dressing up for any occasion - even when she was younger and the skirts were shorter.

“You have to wear the corset much tighter,” Nancy said, yanking on the strings and making Indy’s eyes almost water.

“Nance! No!” Indy complained, grasping the edge of her bed for support. Nancy had offered to help Indy with her dress but now she was determined to get Indy to wear the correct undergarments as well. This was not how she had planned out her saturday morning.

“Nancy yes!” Nancy said, flinging her hair over her shoulder as she bolstered herself to pull even tighter. Indy gasped for air like a mountaineer on Mt. Everest. “There we go, that ought to do it.”

“This - this is torture,” Indy said, spinning around much too quickly. Everything felt like it was moving faster when she wasn’t getting enough oxygen to her brain.

“Stop complaining, you should see the corset my mother still wears!” Nancy said, delightedly kneeling down and pulling the chamise straight around Indy’s knees. “It’s something out of the dark ages - over the breasts and everything. I can’t believe she wears it almost daily.”

“Dark ages? Then? I think you are blinded Nancy, we’re still in them,” Indy put a hand on her waist and felt the fabric pulling, wanting to burst free.

“You are such a whiner!” Nancy said, bouncing up and looking at her handiwork. “You just aren’t use to it is all. You have all those muscles everywhere… running around too much, makes it hard for the corest to find a waist.”

“Hey!” Indy said, wrapping her arms around her stomach. She had been growing some in the past couple of years, she was already 5’10” and she felt gangly at best.

“Sorry,” Nancy said, standing on her toes to give Indy a peck on the mouth. “You’re going to look gorgeous tonight.”

“Well, we still haven’t picked out a dress,” Indy said, gesturing at the closet, her face softening as Nancy hooked an arm around her waist and dragged her over.

“Indy, I don’t think I ever realized you wear practically the same thing everyday,” Nancy said astonished at the lack of clothes.

Indy scuffed her foot against the hardwood. “Father refuses to give me money for more because I always ruin them.”

“Don’t you have your job money?” Nancy asked, looking sideways up at Indy.

“You know darn well that’s to get to South America or Europe or something,” Indy rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

“Well you have this,” Nancy dug around in the closet, pulling out a pale powder blue gown with a light lacy top and frilly bottom hem. “Don’t think I’ve seen this one before.”

“I hate that dress!” Indy said, stepping away from it to make her point. “Why do you think you’ve never seen me in it?”

Nancy gave Indy a scathing look, and shoved the dress back into the closet. “Well,” She said, turning to Indy, who really was beginning to feel faint, “What are we going to do with you?”

“Get me out of this?” Indy offered, gesturing at the corset.

“No,” Nancy said absentmindedly. “You should get use to it.” She walked over and sat on Indy’s bed, looking at her thoughtfully.

Indy shifted uncomfortably, pulling at the strings and fabric that were around her hips. “Why couldn’t I have lived in ancient Egypt or Greece or even Mesopotamia. All those women got to wear just cloth and have their breasts out.”

“Also it was generally 90 degrees out,” Nancy retorted. “I mean, _I_ might not mind it, but I’m sure the dance chaperones will get a snake in their shoes.”

Indy walked over to Nancy, reaching out her hands for her to grab, “Oh? _You_ wouldn’t mind it?”

“Not in the slightest,” Nancy grinned wickedly, pulling Indy in close. Indiana tilted her head down and kissed Nancy. However, she quickly had to straighten up.

“I really think you did this too tightly,” Indy gasped, leaning to the sides, trying to loosen the fabric.

“Well if it makes you from not kissing me, I suppose we should get you out of it,” Nancy conceded with a laugh, spinning Indy around to get to the strings.

Indy, finally free, breathed in heavily, her head feeling light. “Can’t believe I have to wear this for 4 hours,” She muttered, holding up the wretched thing.

“Put that down and come here!” Nancy dictated, reaching out and yanking Indy by her chemise, back onto the bed. They kissed again, hands starting to search, inquisitively mapping out the others body.

Indy had found that despite Nancy’s go-get-em attitude, she herself was much more prone to boldness when needed. She kissed down Nancy’s neck, pushing her hair out of the way, and Nancy angled her head so more neck was visible. Indy sucked, and moved her hand from Nancy’s waist up to her bust, and she could feel Nancy’s heartbeat quicken, her breath catching in her throat. Indiana liked this unravelling.

There was a knock on the door and they jumped apart like there had been an electric shock between them.

“One second!” Indy nearly yelled, dashing to grab a robe or something, and Nancy readjusted her skirt. Indy opened the door to reveal her father, head in book, as if he had knocked without purpose. “Yes?”

“Could you go and pick up some eggs at the market? And some flour, we’re running low,” He said, thumbing a page.

“But! Nancy and I were trying to find a - “ Indy began to protest but her father sharply glanced up at her over his glasses. “Yes sir.” Indy said, giving her father a black look before shutting the door in his face.

“Want to come with?” She offered, trying to mask her annoyance. Nancy shrugged. “Sure, but I’ll have to head home afterwards - you aren’t the only one who has to get ready.”

Indy quickly tied up her corset, only in the much looser fashion she was use to before shuffling her dress over her head. She reached for the door handle when Nancy stopped her.

“You really should care about your appearance a little more,” Nancy chided, pushing Indy’s long hair out of her face.

“Nance, even if I had time for that I probably still wouldn’t care,” Indy said, yanking the door open.

They headed outside, grabbing their bikes and heading to main street. As they rode, a car behind them honked. Indy quickly turned her head while she swerved to the side to avoid any collisions.

Butch pulled up beside them. Nancy rolled her eyes over at Indy.

“Hey Nancey! Did you get a date for the dance?” Butch called at her, his friends all sniggering.

“Why are you asking?” Nancy yelled back. “You still don’t have one?”

“I could always arrange a different evening if you give me a different answer,” Butch laughed, and his friends whistled.

“Well, I’m going, but not with you!” Nancy said.

Indy glanced up at the car and could see Butch’s face turning red. She grinned.

“What about you Jones? Someone got the nerve to ask you out?” He yelled spitefully.

“You’d be surprised how many people like girls who drive nice cars and aren’t afraid of getting dirty!” Indy hollered back.

Butch’s face was as red as a tomato, and Indy could have sworn there was steam rising from his skin. His friends booed them as he hit the gas.

Nancy turned to Indiana and grinned.

They leaned their bikes against the market’s wall, and headed inside.

“Do you think I could get away with the fedora and a formal dress?” Indy asked absentmindedly, turning to the clerk at the counter. “A dozen eggs and a bag of flour please.”

“No! I won’t let you! That thing is old and ratty at this point,” Nancy said.

Indy nearly squawked at her. “That hat is almost like new!”

“But you wear it _everywhere,_ ” Nancy whined. “Let your hair down for once.”

Indy tossed the dollar bill on the counter and grabbed her goods, “Fine, but only because you asked me to. Keep the change.” Indy said angrily. Nancy trotted behind her as Indy used her full stride to get out of the store. “You know he’s only making me do these chores and stuff because he found out about the car.” Indy fumed, tossing the goods into the back baskets. She didn’t care if the eggs broke. “Also because he can’t _stand_ the idea of me having fun.” Indy swung onto her bike. “All he cares about are his latin books and dead greek philosophers and the stupid grail.” Indy started peddling fast. “And I have to find a stupid dress to wear, and Butch just… really gets to me.”

Nancy pulled up beside her, “Indy slow down!” She said sternly. “We’ll figure out the dress, and your dad will get over whatever he needs to get over.” Indy glanced at her and slowed down. “You’re just having a bad day - stop taking it out on me.”

“I wasn’t - “ Indy started, but suddenly she felt bad. “I’m sorry.”

“Come on,” Nancy said. Her smile wasn’t as bright as before, but she looked determined. “Let’s get you a dress so Butch wishes he had asked you out.”

Indy laughed, peddling after Nancy. “Gross! I don’t even want to think about that!”

Before they parted, Indy leaned over and gave Nancy a quick kiss and then kicked off her bike back to her house to give her father the groceries.

Inside her room once more, Indy paced. She opened her closet and let her fingers trail along the blue dress. She didn’t want to tell Nancy that (despite the fact that she really did think it frilly and too cumbersome for her tastes) her mother had given it to her a year before she had died. She shut the closet door hard and turned back to her bed.

Why had she agreed to this. _Why_ had she asked Nancy?

A yell from outside made Indy lean out her window.

“Indy!” Nancy yelled, her bike leaning against her hip, her red hair sparkling in the afternoon sunlight.

“What?” Indy yelled back, leaning further out of her window.

“I have your dress!”

Indy paused, trying not to let her mouth scrunch into disappointed frown. Nancy pointed at the basket. “I’ll be down in a sec,” Indy answered. She skipped the stairs two at a time and rushed out to meet Nancy.

“Here you go,” Nancy said, handing her the folded dress. It was a deep red color.

“Where did you get this?” Indy asked curiously.

Nancy swung her leg over her bike, “My own closest. I don’t wear it often. Red with ginger hair doesn’t always go. Hopefully it fits.”

“It better,” Indy muttered. “Otherwise I’m going naked.”

“Oh haha,” Nancy smiled, leaning over and giving Indy a quick kiss on the cheek. “See you later!”

“Oh by the way,” Indy said, a blush creeping up her neck and into her cheeks. “We’ll probably have to walk. I doubt father will let me take the car after… after well.”

“It’s ok!” Nancy said reassuringly. “I’ll make sure to not wear any ridiculous shoes.”

“I’ll pick you up at 6:30?” Indy asked.

“Yup!” Nancy said, peddling off.

Indy felt bad, watching her leave. She knew that her frustration was wearing on Nancy. Nancy was so confident that the night would go great, but Indy had kept complaining. Maybe she could make it up some how….

It was already nearing 5 pm, and Indy could feel the pressure already building in her chest. She went to the bathroom and scrubbed at her face, under her nails, and behind her ears. She scrubbed till her skin almost felt raw.

Back in her room, Indy sat at her dressing table and stared at her reflection. Her dirty blond hair was pulled into the trademark ponytail, and her tanned skin was freckled. Indy took a breath and pulled her hair out of the ponytail, running her fingers through the tangles and strands. She brushed it and brushed it till it shone and was smooth. It went down to her waist - she hadn’t really realized how long it was getting. Digging around in the drawers, she found a couple of rice powder papers. She leaned up to the mirror and pressed one to her skin, trying to get the white powder to mask her outdoor weathered look. Instead she sneezed.

Alright, maybe being tan wouldn’t be that bad. She began to pile her hair on top of her head. Reaching for bobby pins, she started placing them haphazardly where she could. Looking back in the mirror, she knew her impatience wasn’t paying off - strands were falling down her neck and face, it looked like it was slipping to one side of her head. She ripped the pins out frustratedly. She hadn’t been required to do her hair in anyway for a while now and she didn’t much care.

Indy laid her head down on the desk, sighing deeply. She had to do it, she had to make herself look presentable if not for her, for Nancy. Indy sat back up, and began to earnestly pile her hair into a top knot, leaving the edges soft, letting some curls fall along her cheeks and base of her neck. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Indy  fitted a bronze headband into her hair. It was simple, just a band that disappeared into the curls, but she figured it was a nice touch.

Indy stood and turned towards the still folded up dress on her bed. Almost cautiously, Indy picked it up and let the sunlight hit it. It really was beautiful. It was a deep red  satin with an embroidery of silver thread on the hems, in the design of what looked like laurel leaves. Indy quickly stripped, tightening up her corset like they had done early, to where she felt like her ribs were going to burst through her chest and slipped on the dress. It barely fit. Nancy had always been smaller than Indy so this dress would have probably been loose on her. Delicate silver lace crept up along the collar, and gathered at the chest. Indy didn’t feel like a fairy princess in it, it was too tight and uncomfortable for that, but she did feel a little closer to the royal courts in Vienna, when she had snuck through to tell Princess Sophie she loved her.

Well, maybe not that royal. But it really was a leap from what she usually wore.

Indy slipped on a pair of white dress shoes, that had a low heel and she slipped on her mother’s pearl necklace. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost 6:15. She had to leave.

She would have loved to just bike over to Nancy’s house but she’d know Nance would probably kill her. Indy trotted through the kitchen, snatching up an apple to eat as she walked to Nancy’s house.

“Well don’t you look fine Ms. Indy,” Ms. Brennan commented, smiling kindly at Indy. Indy leaned down and kissed the maid on the cheek, and then headed towards the front door.

“Goodbye father!” Indy called. She heard a grunt from the study. Good enough.

The outside air was crisp, but a warm breeze was still blowing from the heat earlier in the day. The walk was pleasant enough, though every time she glanced at her pocket watch, she could feel her nerves building. She finally jogged down the block to Nancy’s house and ran up the steps, knocking at the door.

It opened almost instantly, and Indy had to step backwards to get a full look at Nancy.

“Whoa,” She muttered. Nancy was wearing a royal blue satin and taffeta gown, her red hair in ringlets, draped over her shoulder, her cheeks rosy and a pair of white gloves on her hands. “You look amazing,” Indy smiled up at Nancy, and Nancy grinned back.

“What about you!” Nancy said, trotting down the steps so she could finger the dress Indy was wearing. “I’m so glad it fits!”

“Barely,” Indy groaned, leaning back, stretching the corest. “I might pass out tonight.”

“You are such  baby sometimes,” Nancy laughed, standing on her tiptoes to kiss Indy on the cheek. “You really do look lovely though,” She murmured, looking Indy dead in the eye.

Indy chuckled nervously, pushing Nancy away and hitching up her skirt. “We’d better get going,” She said, taking Nancy’s hand with her free one and heading down the steps.

“Mom! Dad!” Nancy called into the house. “We’re leaving!”

“Oh let me see you two,” Nancy’s mother called from inside. Indy could hear the footsteps of her mother and father, and felt the blood rush into her cheeks. The parents arrived at the doorway, and Indy turned her head away.

“You two look lovely!” Nancy’s mother said.

“You two stay safe and have a good night.”

“Thank you Mr. Stratemeyer,” Indy said, glancing up at them. She gently pulled at Nancy’s hand and Nancy waved at her parents.

They walked to the school, Nancy leaning up against Indy, their fingers intertwined.

“Thank you,” Nancy said, smiling up at Indy.

“For what?”

“Coming to the dance with me.”

“Oh, of course,” Indiana coughed, pulling at her dress.

At the entrance to the gym, Butch saw them. Indy tried to drag Nancy as far away from him, but it was too late. He approached, a freshman on his arm. But when he didn’t say something right away, Indy suddenly realized he didn’t recognize her.

“Jones?”

“Hey Butch,” Indy said, wrapping her arms around her waist. She felt really uncomfortable.

“Never thought I’d see you dressed up, let alone at a dance,” He laughed, the freshman giggled awkwardly, unsure what was going on.

“Oh shut up Butch,” Nancy said, putting her hands on her hips.

“Well, I never thought you’d manage to get a girl with your _wonderful_ personality and junk of a car,” Indy mimicked Nancy and put her hands on her hips. “No offense sweetheart,” She said to the freshman, who looked slightly taken aback. A blush bloomed on her cheeks.

“At least I _have_ a car!”

“Just… shut up Butch,” Indy scowled at him. “If you had wanted to go to the dance with me you should have just asked. I mean, the answer would have been no, but it could have been worth a try. _Fil a putain, del glouton soupirant_.”

Butch’s face was red, and his date didn’t look all too happy with the conversation. Nancy threw her a guilty look before trotting after Indy who had stormed off.

“Calm down!” She said, grabbing Indiana by her arm.

“Just!” Indy pursed her lips. “Everytime!”

“Shh,” Nancy said, turning Indy around to face her. She placed her hands on her waist and swayed her back and forth to the music. “Just ignore him. Pay attention to me.”

Indy closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and then looked down at her girlfriend. “You’re right,” Indy said, placing her hands on Nancy’s shoulders. “Tonights about us - not some _vacca foeda.”_

“Just… dance with me?” Nancy asked.

“Of course,” Indy said.

They danced at the edge of the room, not really following any steps or rhythm but enjoying each other’s presence.

They found themselves talking to other friends at the buffet table, where the local bakery had donated small confectionaries and a punch bowl had been provided. Indy grew more and more relaxed as the night continued, wrapping her hand around Nancy’s waist as they talked to other classmates and couples.

Finally around 11 the dance finished and Indy held onto Nancy’s hand as they walked back to Nancy’s house. Before they turned down her street though, Nancy pulled Indy towards the park. They walked to a park bench and sat, kissing gently in the moonlight.

“Tonight was wonderful,” Nancy said, breaking away from Indy.

“Yeah,” Indy smiled, brushing a hand along Nancy’s cheek. “It was swell.”

“I can’t wait to dress you up for prom,” Nancy said, straight faced.

Indiana dropped her hand and looked in horror at Nancy. “Oh god.”

“I’m kidding,” Nancy laughed. “Alright, only kind of kidding, but I think we should definitely start earlier to find you an outfit.”

“Oh god,” Indy groaned again, leaning forward, resting her elbows on her knees. “Don’t bring that up now!”

“Sorry!” Nancy said, pulling Indy back. “Just… just kiss me,” she smiled, and leaned up to catch Indiana’s lips with her own.

All in all, it had ended up being a successful day.

 


End file.
